I Think I Love Ya
by live2rite
Summary: Sam's having bad dreams and when she yells out for Jack, what will Pete do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Firstly the disclaimer: not my characters, I'm just borrowing them.

Secondly, Jacks still a Colonel, Sam's still a major but Sam and Pete are engaged, (call it poetic license) and Janet's still alive. Set around mid season 8 but it could be anywhere after Sam agrees to marry Pete.

Thirdly, this is actually three different stories originally that I made up and thought that they actually ran quite well together as a complete story hence me posting it all as one.

Last but not least, this first part was inspired by a song called 'I think I love ya' but its not a song fic just kinda came to me whilst I was listening to (of all things) the Ella Enchanted soundtrack whilst baby sitting my niece.

I Think I Love Ya – Chapter One

The soft moonlight was being filtered through the curtains onto the bed in the middle of the room. The woman was facing the window, on her side facing away from the man. She had short blond hair and appeared to be quite tall (as far as one could gather from the position she was lay in anyway) and had an athletic look. The man had very short brown hair and was of a stocky build but appeared to be quite short in comparison to the woman's height. They were both fast asleep but the woman appeared to be in the middle of quite a disturbing nightmare as she was tossing and turning and mumbling in her sleep.

"No … no … please!" she called out suddenly, waking the man beside her who turned to look at her. He looked concerned and raised his hand as if to place it on her shoulder to wake her but froze in the middle of the action at the next words that tumbled from her mouth.

"Jack! No please not him … JACK no … no … JACK!" she yelled and suddenly shot up in bed finishing the yelled statement, "I love you!" she looked around the room wildly and sighed in relief as she realised where she was and swung her legs over the side of the bed and ran her hands through her hair. She jumped a mile in the air at the sound of the mans voice beside her even though he spoke so quietly she could barely hear it.

"You love him don't you Sam?" he asked. She turned to look him in eye whilst trying to keep the guilty expression out of her eyes.

"Who Pete?" Sam asked calmly even if she felt anything but calm however at her words Pete's face turned angry but he obviously refused to shout at her.

"I refuse to stay here when you are in love with someone else Sam" he sighed and got out of bed, he pulled on his shirt, "I really need the truth from you, I just heard you yell for Jack not me, when you're in need you yell for him, you always have done, at first I thought you know, that its just because you work together in such extreme circumstances and have to be able to rely on each other but I guess I always knew the truth, you love him and always will and I don't factor into your job … your life even"

Sam didn't say anything, what could she say? She knew he was right but she had involved herself in this relationship even though it was becoming apparent to her that no on would eve be able to mean as much to her as Jack. He sighed as he looked at her.

"Your silence just confirms it, I'm gonna go and stay at a hotel and then go back to Denver tomorrow, I'm sorry this couldn't work Sam, I really am" at his words Sam suddenly moved and took his hand.

"You stay Pete, I'll go to the base, I can sleep there and then you won't have to go to a hotel" she offered.

"Sam can I just ask one thing"

"Sure Pete"

"Why are you so scared to tell him how you feel?" he asked catching her off guard with the question.

"Well, its … it's against … the regs, you know it's against frat regs" she stuttered out as Pete gently shook his head.

"No Sam, there's something else that's holding you back, that you're afraid of"

"I don't know Pete" she couldn't tell him the real reason, he was after all the man she had been engaged to up until about 2 minutes ago, she got up and dressed and then pulled the ring off and handed it back to him, "Bye Pete, I really am sorry" he gave her a sad smile.

"I know, have a good life Sam" she pulled out her keys and drove to base with her mind full of the question that Pete had asked her, 'what was she so afraid of?'. As she made her way out of the elevator she bumped into Daniel.

"Hey Daniel" she smiled weakly. He frowned and peered at his watch.

"Sam, its 01:30, I thought Pete was in town?" he questioned as he followed her to her office. She swiped her key card and entered the lab as she replied.

"We broke up" she put it simply.

"Why?" he asked puzzled in typical Daniel Jackson style.

"Because …" she faltered and looked up at the man she considered to be her brother, she knew that he knew of her feelings for Jack, she had told him as much one night that they had all gotten really drunk, she opted for honesty, "Because of how I feel about Jack"

"Oh?" he questioned again.

"I had a nightmare and called out for Jack, I … I … I said that I loved him as I woke up, Pete said it wasn't the first time and then he broke up with me when I couldn't say that I didn't love him"

"Wow"

"Yeah, do you wanna know what was weird though, he asked me what I was so afraid of" Sam mused almost to herself and she almost missed Daniels quiet question.

"What are you afraid of Sam?"

Sam felt emotionally drained and unable to deny what it was.

"God Daniel I'm scared because I have never felt this strongly about any man before, I'm afraid that there's no cure for how I feel, I'm afraid that he doesn't love me, I'm afraid he'll find someone he loves more, I'm afraid I'm not enough" she admitted softly.

"Go tell Jack, Sam. Go tell him tonight" he urged.

"I can't" she whispered dejectedly. Daniel suddenly got angry.

"Sam, you have no idea how much watching you with Pete has hurt Jack do you?" he asked quickly.

"What, he didn't care, I asked him when I got the engagement ring, before I agreed to marry him, he didn't even blink, all he had to do was tell me that he didn't want me to and I would have turned Pete down, just like that …" she was cut off by Daniel laughing softly, all anger forgotten.

"And would you have told him not to marry someone if it had been Jack considering marrying someone else?" he smirked and Sam started to panic. She wouldn't have, she would have just screamed for him not to in her head and then make herself distant as they got closer … just as Jack had done with her. That's why he had been behaving so weird around her recently and oh god … was it too late? Daniel smiled at her and led her from the room grabbing her key card and keys for her car on the way. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car" The walk from her lab to the car park was short, so short that she barely noticed. When they got to her car she hugged Daniel impulsively and jumped into her car and sped away.

Jacks house looked quiet and dark as she sat in her car on his drive. She gripped her steering wheel and her resolve strengthened. She got out of the car and walked to the door where she knocked. After a few minutes there was still no response so she knocked again, this time a little louder. A second later a light turned on in the hall and then the door opened to reveal a sleepy Jack in only his boxers. All coherent thought shot straight out of her mind at the sight of his bare chest.

"Carter? What's going on?" he asked yawning and gesturing towards his living front.

"We broke up Jack" she replied as they walked toward the sofa and sat down. Two things registered in Jacks sleepy mind. The first was that Sam was implying that she and Shannahan were history and that she had just called him Jack not sir or Colonel.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because I can't give up on you, I just went to the base where I ran into Daniel, he asked me what was going on, so I told him and then he asked me the same question that Pete did about why I was scared to tell you how I felt" Sam was rambling now and was waving her hands as she spoke but Jack was attentively listening to every word, "So I told him I'm scared because I have never felt this strongly about any man before, I'm afraid that there's no cure for how I feel, I'm afraid that you don't love me, I'm afraid you'll find someone you love more, I'm afraid I'm not enough for you and …" Jack silenced her at this point.

"You're crazy" he whispered.

"What?" she asked confused.

"There's no one better than you" he admitted quietly.

"Jack I need the words, just this once" she begged him and he knew exactly what she meant.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too Jack" she sighed and then he reached for her. He pulled her into a tender embrace and then pulled back slightly to look in her eyes, which were brimming with tears.

"I'm not ready to give up SG1 yet Sam and I know that you're not either, I can't ask you to wait for me and I certainly can't ask you break regs, I know how much your career means to you, I …"

Sam interrupted him by putting one of her fingers over his lips.

"You're not asking me to do anything, I want to be with you and Jack that's just what I'm gonna do even if it means sneaking around for a while until one of us is ready, don't over think this" she smiled at him, "That's my job"

Jack laughed softly as he put his hand up to caress her cheek and finally after one last second looking into her eyes, he bought theirs lips together. Their first kiss was tender and soft, not the explosion of passion that Sam had always been expecting but it knocked her socks off anyway. When they pulled apart this time, Sam was literally speechless.

"I … I … I" she stuttered.

"Wow, I rendered Major Doctor Samantha Carter speechless" he smirked but before he could say anything else, Sam had bought her lips back to his in a crushing kiss. This time the kiss was passionate and urgent. The eight years of frustrations were bought to the surface as Sam gently sought access to Jacks mouth which he readily allowed. After a thorough exploration Jack slid his tongue along Sam's lower lip causing her to shiver.

"Do you think we should take this into the bedroom?" she asked breathlessly, Jack just smiled and stood up and reached out for her hand. He pulled her along to the bedroom and closed the door to Sam's giggle.

A/N. Ok that's the first part, the second part is ready to post, I have literally finished writing it assuming people like this part but don't worry guys this hasn't affect 'I can't believe this' chap 10 was posted today and I'm in the middle of the next chap so come on and review people! He he he thanx luv Nicki.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a problem with word on my lap top so I had to write the story again on my mums lap top but then my USB key broke as well (its really not been my month!) Anyways my dad FINALLY fixed my lap top and so here is the next part of 'I Think I Love Ya'. Hopefully it lives up to expectations.

Regs Suck!

Sam was lying in bed with her commanding officer after blowing the fraternisation regulations so far out of the water that they couldn't be seen anymore from Earths surface without the aid of Jacks telescope. She realised that she didn't care, that everything she had wanted for the past few years was right here. They obviously hadn't planned to blatantly ignore the regs until this point and they were still air force officers but she loved this man, what was she going to do when she inevitably had to give him up.

"Do you think it's wrong that this feels so right?" Sam asked suddenly. She had been absent mindedly tracing gate symbols on Jacks chest beside her.

"Why?" he asked drawing her closer to him.

"Well we're ignoring all the frat regs just by me being here, yet it doesn't feel wrong, we're breaking the law and the oaths we swore to the country yet this just feels … right"

"I know … Sam you don't regret last night do you?"

"No, I came here remember" she smiled.

"I know you said that you were ok with a secret relationship but I just want to make sure the secret bit is our best option, so we have to make a choice"

"Yes we do"

"Ok, so lets go through our options"

"Ok, well we could go back to just being C.O. and 2IC"

"Could you?"

"No, I definitely couldn't do that, so that ones a no, ok … option number two one of us retires"

"Ok, you can't retire, you've still got loads of field time left and are too vital to the SGC to just be a civilian and I could retire but I'd be so afraid every time you went on a mission without me to back you up that I'd probably end up resenting the fact that I did resign and then by extension the air force for the stupid frat reg"

"By extension?" Sam queried looking up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I guess you and Daniel have been rubbing off on me more than I'd like"

"Ok" she laughed and then started thinking hard, "Well the only other option I see is that we sneak around until one of us is forced to retire or until we're out of direct our chain of command, like if I get transferred to another team"

"Would you really want to transfer to another team?"

"No, but if it meant being able to kiss you in public then it's a small price to pay"

"I know what you mean but we can't just ask for a transfer without General Hammond asking why, what are you gonna say 'gee sir I slept with the colonel and now I want to be able to do so again on a regular basis without being court marshalled'" Jack joked as Sam playfully hit him on the arm.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of, 'Sir being exposed to the colonels ever increasing sarcasm is starting to affect my ability to reverse engineer goa'uld technology'"

"Smart arse"

"Thank you"

They were both silent for a second as they thought through the options and Sam finally spoke.

"Well, I think we can keep it to ourselves for the time being as neither of us are ready to give up our careers yet and as SG1, the four of us do kick ass, this thing between us has never affected the way we give or follow orders before, if anything I think its made us stronger"

"Yeah its just the D.C. beaurocrats that think that every person within the air force chains of commands that get involved change how they give orders, have they seen how many times we've almost died for Earth, jeez"

She had to smile at that. He was right, but Sam wasn't in the mood to discuss those options anymore, she had waited eight years for last night and SG1 was on down time for the next two days, she could think of much better ways to occupy their time.

Hours later, after they had been in the shower (Jack had insisted on sharing) they were sat in Jacks living room watching an old re run of Wormhole X-treme when the phone rang.

"Hello" Jack answered, "Oh hey Danny boy"

Sam jerked her head up at this remembering their conversation the night before.

"What no space monkey I haven't heard from Sam … Really … well if I see her I'll tell her you called … yeah … bye Daniel, I'll see you Monday bright and early" he hung up the phone and turned to Sam, "Sooo had a little talk wit Space monkey yesterday huh?" he questioned with a glint in his eye.

"Well technically it was this morning but yeah, I did, I'm sure I mentioned it" she sighed and cuddled her head closer into Jacks shoulder. Sam's cell suddenly started ringing and she sighed again, this time out of exasperation, "I wonder who this could be … Carter" she answered her cell with typical military efficiency, "Hey Daniel … yeah I know what I said I was gonna … Daniel Jackson? Do you kiss Janet with that mouth" she smirked at the obviously indignant reply on the other end of the line, "Sure you don't Daniel .. uh huh I believe ya … ok well that's just put it this way what I told ya last night about how I feel about Jack, that's how I know you feel about Janet … why didn't I tell him … I did its just we both know that at the moment there's nothing we can do about the regs so we've decided to wait" she felt a little bad lying to him about that but the more people that knew about them now would mean that their secret would be more likely to be discovered, "Daniel, Jack probably told you that to stop asking him questions … because I'm guessing … ok I'll see you Monday Daniel, bye" and with that she hung up the phone.

"Did he buy it?" Jack asked standing up and taking her hand to lead her towards the bedroom before another distraction arrived.

"I think so" she smirked.

Monday came all too quickly and before Sam knew it, she and Jack were arriving at the SGC in separate cars and heading off to work. It didn't take long for Jack to get bored and come looking for Sam. She smiled as he walked into the room and started playing with one of the new devices that SG11 brought back with them from their last mission to PX8 943.

"I haven't looked at that Sir you might not want to play with it" she suggested taking the small square shaped device from him, keeping contact with his hand a little longer than strictly

necessary. She then replaced the item with his game boy that was on the side in her lab. After about half an hour he turned it off and turned back to Sam.

"What bored already?" she smirked.

"I've played this game so many times that I know how to complete it way too easily" he replied.

"Well get a new game then" she suggested with a shrug.

"I've tried but d'ya know how hard it is to find the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban game" he sulked. Sam's head shot up to look at Jack with a small smile playing her features.

"Harry Potter?" she questioned.

"What" Jack defended, "Potter is great, Cassie got me into it"

"I know the Harry Potter books are great but I didn't think that you would be into it" her smiled widened.

"Yes well … so Carter, its lunch time" he stood up from his stool, "Let's go have something to eat"

"Sir, I really need to finish this off first" she protested but Jack had an ace to use now (instead of ordering her to go have something for lunch).

"Sam …" he whined and it worked too.

"Ok lets go" she smiled and then leant close to him to whisper, "And its not fair to use my name against me … Jack" she said and drew his name out seductively. However just as she was doing this they were interrupted by an arrival at the door.

"Colonel! Major! What is going on in here?" General Hammond bellowed causing them to spring apart and come to attention.

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed, "We were just discussing Harry Potter Sir" she blushed as she said it and risked a quick glance at Jack who had his poker face firmly in place.

"Harry Potter Colonel?" he questioned of Jack.

"I happened to mention I wanted the game and we were discussing it" he said simply.

"And that's why Major Carter was whispering in your ear?" he questioned with a quick glance at Sam who blushed again but Jack shrugged and came up with an excuse straight away.

"She was embarrassed that she likes Harry Potter as well Sir" he shrugged, "She didn't want everyone to know"

"Ok well, Major I was passing so I thought I'd inform you that I'd like you to brief the new recruits on the standard procedures for gate travel, its this Monday, I would ask the Colonel but we all know how much he loves briefings"

"Yes Sir, I'll put together the presentation" Sam replied.

"Good well carry on" he said and turned to leave but then turned back, "And try and keep things a little more innocent _appearing_ in the future, I don't want airmen coming into my office saying that they have witnessed inappropriate behaviour if its as innocent as the Harry Potter thing" he smiled and walked out of the room. Sam turned to Jack.

"Ok, that was close, no more reference to our personal lives on the base what do ya say?" she suggested.

"Sounds good, weren't we talking about having some lunch before Hammond came in?" he gestured towards the door.

"Sweet, lead the way Colonel" she smirked and used his expression.

A/N. The final part of this series will be up in about a week, I haven't actually finished writing that part (sheepish grin) but I do have an excuse i.e. I'm working for the next 10 days in a row without a break, (gotta love recruitment season he he he) Please review, thanx guys, luv Nicki.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Right so here's the final part to this series, set about a month after Sam and Jack first got together. Enjoy!

Maybe Baby?

"WHAT!" Sam exclaimed at her friend, "No, you have to be wrong, there's no way that this is happening!" Janet looked at Sam sympathetically hearing the note of pleading that the last part of the sentence had taken on.

"I'm sorry Sam, but these results are practically 100 conclusive, I had the lab triple check them before I even considered getting you in here"

"But Janet … I just can't be" she whispered, all rage now forgotten.

"Sam, you are pregnant, I know it's a shock but you have to decide what you're going to do, and I suggest you start by telling the father, whoever he is, he has a right to know"

Sam nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"I guess he'll be pleased at the idea of a baby but Janet I don't know if I'm ready to give up my career"

"You don't have to give up your career Sam, there are lots of women on this base who have children"

"Yeah I guess"

"Ok, well, I think you should go and talk to the father and make your minds up as to what you want to do before we discuss this any further huh?" she stood back as Sam jumped of the bed, "I'm putting you on downtime for the rest of the day so you can discuss this with Pete"

"Pete and I broke up about a month ago Janet, I told you, remember?" Janet frowned as she thought back to the passing conversation they had about it, remembering how shocked she was that Sam hadn't been more upset.

"Ah yes, but Sam who is the father then?" she asked.

"I think I should speak to him before I tell everyone" she dodged the subject and walked towards the door, "Thanks Janet, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she was gone. When she got to her house she picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number and waited for him to pick up but he didn't and the answer phone interrupted.

"Hi, its only me, I have something I need to tell you so if you want to come round as planned tonight, ok well I'll speak to you later then, bye" she hung up and sighed. She hoped he would be happy but this had serious repercussions for both of them but she knew that whatever he decided tonight she was keeping the baby. She had wanted a baby for a while now and knew that despite the relationship that they were forced to conceal that she loved him and that he loved her but was that enough? Janet had thought that the reason she thought she had to give up her career was because of the baby and she was right in a way but it was mostly because one of them would now have to retire if they didn't want to face a court martial. She sighed again and decided to take a shower before he arrived.

Later that evening at eight, a truck pulled up in front of Sam's house and as she gave herself the final look over in front of the mirror she sub consciously gave a small prayer that he would want to stay in this relationship now. She opened the door as he walked up the path not being able to help but smile as she noticed what he was carrying.

"Happy secret one month anniversary" he grinned at her whilst holding up the new leather jacket she had been eyeing up at the store the other day when they were with the whole team. Jack O'Neill grinned in the way that told her that he knew that he'd hit the jackpot with that present. She stepped aside to allow him entry and then the moment the door was shut, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "I love you Sam" he murmured. Sam grinned but her grin faltered as she remembered that she had something that she had to tell him.

"I love you too Jack and thanks so much for the Jacket but I thought we weren't getting presents"

"We weren't, but I saw you looking at that and couldn't resist" she smiled and fished out the small packet that was in her pocket.

"Good job I couldn't resist either" she gave him the small packet and he opened it eagerly.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! Wow that's awesome I've been wanting to get that for my game boy"

"I know, I still can't believe that you like Harry Potter"

"Hey Harry Potter is like the Simpson's, it's a classic and anyway you like it too" he accused teasingly.

"Yeah but I don't own the Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban top trump cards"

"I had to order them off the internet you know, they weren't easy to get"

"Yeah I remember telling you after I had to track them down off Ebay when they weren't being sold from anymore" she teased him back gently. He took his jacket off and hung it up on the pegs in the hallway.

"So what was that message all about before?" he asked curiously as they walked into Sam's living room.

"Oh yeah, well I have something to tell you and I guess I should tell you right now" she said taking a deep breath. Jack sat down and pulled Sam down next to him and put his hand on her cheek, gently caressing the top of her cheek with his thumb. She took another deep breath and then finally said, "I don't know exactly how you'll react to this and I don't want you to feel as though you have to do anything, you really don't, I'm … pregnant Jack,"

"Pregnant" he repeated slowly.

"Yeah and I know it's a shock but …" she quickly began.

"You mean I'm gonna be a dad again! Sam that's fantastic news!" he kissed her passionately and Sam felt so relieved that he was happy about this.

"You're right Jack it is fantastic news but we do have to seriously think about what we're gonna do about the SGC" Jacks smile faltered slightly for the briefest second but then came back even brighter than before.

"I'll retire, honestly Sam, I don't mind anymore, I think it'd be great being a stay at home dad, you can stay at the SGC and build all the doohickeys that'll make the universe safe for our little baby" at this he settled his hand on Sam's stomach as gently as he could, "Come on Sam, I have you and this baby now, I really want to make a proper go at this, in fact, this has been burning a whole in my pocket for weeks, I was gonna do it tonight believe it or not so here goes," Jack gets down on one knee and smiles at Sam's widening eyes. "Sam will you marry me? Please?" he asks hopefully pulling out a beautifully diamond ring.

"You're not just asking me because I'm pregnant are ya?" she laughed and then said, "Of course I'll marry you, Jack" he smiled at this and then he slipped the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. He stood up and pulled her up with him and then walked towards her room. Sam smiled and didn't try to fight him but she did say, "What about dinner?"

"I really need to work up an appetite first" he smirked, "I've been pushing paper all day" and that was the last coherent sentence for a good few hours.

Sam was lay on her back, when she woke up. She could hear a low voice speaking and for some reason she decided to keep her eyes shut and feign sleep. Jack was lay on his side with his head on Sam's breasts and his hand on her stomach.

"I don't mind if you're a boy or a girl, either way your mum and I love ya to pieces, if ya a boy then I'm gonna teach ya the finer points of baseball and fishin' and if ya a girl then trust me young lady no boy is ever gonna be good enough for you and if any guy ever breaks your heart then me, Uncle Danny and Uncle T will kick his ass, if ya are a girl then I hope to god you have your mum's eyes, either way I want you to have your mums brains and my sarcasm" Sam felt like crying because he was so sweet, he was talking to the kid already. She opened her eyes and sighed. Jack stopped mid sentence and lifted his head to look up at Sam. When he saw her awake he grinned guiltily at her.

"Hey you" she said softly and smiled back at him, lifting one of her hands behind her head and using the other to run her fingers through his short hair, "You hungry yet?" she asked.

"Starved!" he replied.

"Then lets ring for a pizza" she leaned down and kissed his lips briefly before sliding out from under his hand. As she pulled one of Jacks t-shirts over her head she turned to Jack and said to him, "Just for the record any daughters we have can date who they want" she smirked at his pouting expression.

"Fine but I still reserve the right to kick any guys ass who hurts my little girl" he sulked as he pulled his jeans on to follow Sam into the kitchen to get the menu, but Sam pulled him to her in a passionate kiss before they even made it past the door. They were both slightly breathless when they pulled apart.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" she smiled.

Sam was a nervous wreck the next day. Jack had written up a resignation letter on her PC the previous night as they waited for the pizza and had told her to lay low in her lab until he had finished his meeting with Hammond. She looked at her ring and her nervousness melted away. This man loved her and she loved him. No matter what happened with the regs they would be together now and openly so. She loved the thought of waking up next to Jack, in his arms everyday for the rest of her life. There was a noise at the door and Janet made her way into her friends lab noticing the ring that Sam was staring down at. She whistled, impressed and grabbed Sam's hand to look at the ring more closely.

"Wow Sam, I never knew Jack had so much taste" she smiled and winked at Sam's shocked face, "Oh come on, I'm your best friend, as dense as I might have acted about who this baby's daddy is I can decipher the 'this is gonna ruin my career' thing you had going on yesterday but by the looks of things Jack's taking the initiative huh?" she smiled again and continued, "I just came to tell you the first scan is next Wednesday, don't be late" she made her way back out of the room and out of sight. Yeah however this ended, she and Jack were gonna be ok. An hour later Jack wandered into the room and Sam looked expectantly at him.

"Sooo" he began drawling out the word, "How'd you feel about a Christmas wedding" handing her his new orders. Training specialist. Sam grinned, Christmas was only one and a half months from now, she would still fit in a dress!

The End!

A/N. Ok so what d'ya think? I know it took me a while but hey I'm a sporadic updater, sorry. Seriously though yay or nay on this one. Please review, thanx guys.


End file.
